Learning More than he Wanted
by Lunarwriter
Summary: Shaun is having trouble with schoolwork. Luckily his mother hires a tutor...If only Shaun's brother would stay out of the equation. DxC One of twoshot up.
1. Hire the Tutor

Shaun needed help with his reading and writing classes. And when someone comes to tutor him at home, Shaun's brother can't help but contribute.

I do not own TDI, or else I might have added a Duncan beating up Harold scene after Courtney was disqualified.

Pairing, DuncanXCourtney

"Mom! Chill out!"  
"Don't tell me to chill out young man! You are in big trouble!"  
"So I didn't pass the last couple tests…"  
"The last SIX tests Shaun! This is serious, you could fail the class and get held back!"  
"Pssh." The 'young man' rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his mom when she turned around to focus back on the casserole she was preparing for dinner.  
Shaun was never top of his class, but he never cared. He was glad he wasn't one of those snooty super nerds that came to class with a fancy calculator, miniature dictionary, and a keychain with a 6 inch ruler on the end. His mom always spazzed whenever he didn't get the grades she wanted to see. She expected A's, he usually got D's so even that out to get the median and that got a…what, a B? That should count for something…  
"You need to seriously start focusing on your future Shaun, Harvard and Yale won't want to take in a boy who can't even keep his grades above C level for Pete's sake."  
"It's not my fault Mrs. Ronald is hard a-!"  
"Don't you use that language in this house!" His mother's head whipped around, reaching a new high note as she complained yet again on something she disapproved of. That happened a lot these days, Shaun noted.  
"That's not fair! Duncan says it whenever he wants!"  
"Duncan is much older than you Shaun."  
"Not by much." The child muttered. He tilted his head to the side glaring, letting black wisps of hair fall over his eyes.  
"Open your eyes pipsqueak." Speaking of older, loving brother Duncan, he walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge door. His voice was mocking as he added "You're punier than the next door neighbors Iguana." He grabbed a carton of milk, popped off the cap and took a noisy swig.  
His brother was about to retort furiously when their mother took the wooden spoon she used to mix the casserole and gave a Duncan a homerun hitting smack on the back of the head.  
"OW!" Duncan rubbed the edge of his head where green Mohawk met black fuzz. He grunted various words that would have granted another smacking if heard and shoved the milk in the fridge a little forcefully.  
"Don't make fun of your brother." She scolded.  
Said brother smirked in Duncan's defeat and placed his hands on the sides of his head and stuck out his tongue, giving the 'I win' victory celebration.  
"Doesn't mean you're not as ugly." Duncan said so only Shaun could hear. Shaun got up and started aiming hits at his brother that Duncan just merely blocked with the movement of his arm. The teenager gripped the younger sibling in a headlock and gave him a series of noogies.  
Another two spoon smacks later, and an aggravated swear from both boys, they began once again on the original topic. Shaun's sinking education.  
"Now Shaun I just don't know what to do with you."  
"Take me out of school!"  
She ignored his out of reach wish and continued on. "We need you to get straight A's this year or else your future is as good as a litter pick up in the park."  
Duncan held back a comment on how he had to do that on his trips to Juvie, for a 'payback to the community'. "Hey drama queen, he's in _fourth grade_." Duncan stressed the two words out. She was overreacting, but then again what else was new?  
"Never too early to start on ones education." His mother replied curtly. "Maybe you just need some one on one help…" Their mother started popping the casserole in the oven.  
Duncan raised a finger and opened his mouth; about to share his comment. His mother cut him off quickly "No Duncan. We don't need your smarts rubbing off on Shaun. You're not exactly a hall of famer."  
While taking no offense to the more than true statement, he smirked and said with an all too happy voice, "No, but I happen to know someone who is…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Courtney had joined the teenage tutor association ever since she met the requirements. A teenager with Straight A's and a will to help those younger and in need. She had been doing it for 4 years, and never once failed a child who failed a class. Some cases that others branded impossible she found a capable mind in every child she met with. From 2nd grade to 9th grade, from Spelling to Speed Latin, she did whatever it took to get that child back to above and beyond the expectations.

So when Rebecca Stevens calls her number asking for help with her 9 year old son failing Reading and writing Courtney answers perkily with an "I'd be more than happy to do what I can."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting in their living room, Courtney engaged Shaun in a one on one tutoring session. She asked him to do a few warm ups, and whenever the young man started to have a tantrum and huffed frustratingly at the bangs in his eyes, Courtney would simply tell him to hold his breath, count to ten, and start over.

Twenty minutes in Courtney tells him "Alright Shaun, do you know what this is?" She held up a small blue book with red flames along the cover.  
"An arsonist manual?" Shaun's eyebrows rose.  
Courtney's eyes widened. She chuckled a little and when she saw he wasn't joking around she replied "No. This is called a journal."

"Ew! Like a diary?!"  
"Nope, completely different. It's just like a notebook, only a lot more older kids use it." She had the young man's attention now.  
"I want you to write in it every Tuesday and Thursday after we meet alright?" Courtney told him. Shaun nodded and gave an exasperated sigh.  
"It's like homework." He said sadly.  
She gave a pat on his head and replied, "Not at all. I'm going to let you write in it as much as you want, and then show you how to work on some things. You can write about anything you want. And soon, you'll be writing better than Shakespeare."  
He gave a blank look.  
"Dr. Seuss than."  
He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
She gathered all their papers and stacked it into one neat tidy pile, and stuck it in her messenger bag.  
She told him, "And don't forget, work in that booklet I gave you too."  
He said "Yeah, yeah," and then silently dismissed himself from the room. He marched up the stairs that led to his bedroom. Halfway up the stairs he turned to go back down and tell her thanks, or something, when he saw his brother leaning against the doorframe on the door that led outside. Even if they didn't notice him, Shaun stood close enough to hear what they were saying.  
"So you're getting through the brat?" Duncan asked her, raising his brow a bit. Shaun growled quietly.  
She replied in an official sounding manner, like an actual teacher talking to her least favorite student. "He's doing fine."She started packing the rest of the supplies into her bag. "He has temper tantrums that throw him off focus, when he's really not doing too terrible. He just needs to work on the spelling, punctuation, and foundation of his sentences."  
"You do know he's 9 right, what'd you expect?"  
"Well you're the one who asked."  
"Someone a little uptight?" He said lightly. She furrowed her eyebrows shortly, and smoothed her forehead back out.  
"Tutors have to be or else the child never learns. I'm sure you don't know anything about that though considering your grades are worse than his."  
"Ouch, I'm so shocked by the news." He replied sarcastically. "The almighty goddess gives her ruling."  
She ignored him and walked over to the door, but he moved his body and blocked her.  
"You know I wouldn't mind you teaching me a thing or too." He winked and Shaun had to suppress a gag.  
"Move out of the way cretin." Her dark eyes narrowed, and her voice held an edge of annoyance in them. She reached for the door handle and he moved so she grabbed his hand.  
"Don't move so fast there princess I just wanna be friends!" He joked raising his hands in surrender. "Being pushy are we?"  
"UGH!" She shrieked in disgust, or frustration, Shaun couldn't tell. Then she ripped open the door and closed it firmly behind her.  
Duncan smiled after her and muttered surely "She so wants me." He jumped onto the couch from behind, and landed, resting his arms behind his head and smirking in a triumphant manner.  
Shaun didn't know what Duncan was up too...But apparently it involved Duncan harassing his tutor.  
'Better her than me...' Shaun thought.

Ummm yeah, that's the first of this two shot.  
This is my first attempt at a TDI fic, and wouldn't you know it, I'm a CourtneyxDuncan fan. Among TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, IzzyxOwen, Lindsayxtyler, HaroldxLeshawna, & CodyxBeth

Sorry if it sucked! Once again, new to it! R&R More CXD moments next chap.


	2. Shauns Updates

SORRY IF IT'S HARD TO READ! Trying to write from a failing fourth graders view so…here's chapter 2!

Toosday

Kortnee is makin me rite in this thing now, I dont like it. I feel like a girl.  
I dont noe what too rite abowt. Oh I saw this new trik Dunken tot me? Its kool. Yoo take a match an

Man mom cam in and made me cleen the dishes. I hate that job, it was sposed to be Dunkens tern, he never duz his job it stinx. I wish he wuld stop bein sutch a pyel of krap.

I wil get him bak. Won of these days.

Thersday

Kortnee tryd to teech me bowt punchyuatechuns. Big word. Lyke kommas and peeriuds. She tot Abowt esclumatechuns. You use it wen you rite abowt exsiteing stuff. She is relly smart. She told me I cant say krap. Fat chanse!

Dunkan is pisin me off. He keeps takin my Spider man toy and wont giv it bak til I say hes beter than me. I hate big bruthers!  
I want Kortnee to come over soon. He allways leves me a lone when shes heer.

Tusday

I gota C on my test! Mom let me pik any dezert I wanted tonite. I piked bannanna smoothys. I know Dunkan hates them. Ha!  
I fownd a spider in the bathroom. I left it on Dunkans pillow. I dont think he nows abowt it yet.  
Cortney tot me how to work on speling. I lerned her name starts with C. And Dunkan has an A in his name. And a lot of other stuf. Lyke A befor E cums after C. I don't now what that meens, but if Cortney says it it must be rite.

Thursday

I tryed riting in cursive. Its hard. And not fun. Dunkan calls me a gerl. He says its chik riting. Hes a big jerk.  
I lerned more abowt spelling. I can spell days of the week. Monday. Tusday, not wensday yet, Thursday, Friday, Saterday, Sunday.  
I saw Dunkan talking to Cortney agen. I dont know what they sed this tyme cuz they used inside voyces. But Dunkan said sumthing that made Cortney laff. He called Geff abowt it later. And sed 'Almost at first base.' I don't now wat hes talkin abowt. Baseball seesons over.

Tuesday

I dont like ower new teacher. Mis Krowling. She teeches math and it sux so bad! Shes meen and makes me rite down stupid problems. I don't care abowt math. I wanna be an astronot. Theres no math in space.  
Dunkan towt me how to carve my name in wood. He made a sine on my door sayin NO TRESPASSING. It loox kool. I wish he made mor sines. They look so kool wen he duz them. Mom wont let me have a nife. She thinx Ill cut miself. Shes crazy I carved an X in a tree onse. I lived thru that.  
Cortney tot me how to spell more things. Like using ing. And with e's and stuf. With all this Ill pas 4th grade no problem.  
Dunkan hung out with us wen we studyed, It was anoying. He sat next to Corntey the hole time. He had a stupid face on. Like hes farting or sumthing. He made fun of me. And Cortney sumtimes too. She gets reeeeel mad wen he dus. But he dusnt care. And she told him to bak off wenever he put his arm arownd her. Hes an ideut.

Thursday  
I spell a lot beter. I have les red marx on my work sheets in class. Its awsum! I mite get a C this yeer.  
Mom has ben real happy. She likes Cortney a lot. She talks with her wile I study. They talk abowt girl stuff. Sumtimes like owtfits, and fameus people. And boreing stuff. Like college stuff. Its weerd. Mom talks abowt Cortney with the aunt Jane on the fone. And Dunkan talks abowt her with Geff and DJ. Why is she suddenly all that?

Tuesday  
The hole time we were working Courtney kept leeving me a lone to work on work sheets. Shed go into the other room and come back later. Everytime she sed she had too go to the bathroom. How much can one girl drink! And everytime she came bak with a big smile. I dont know wat bathrooms do to make girls happy. I nowe they spend a lot of time in them. Mom can be in thare FOUR EVER.

Duncan hasn't made fun of me in a long time. He acts less like a jerk now. I hope he stays this way. He always acts weird, and hangs out in his room all day. Its awesum. I can wotch whatever I want on tv!

Thursday  
I got an A on my test! A! Mom put it up on the fridg. Im doing better then Duncan!  
Courtney says we wont have much more to go over. She says I got better quickly and she thinks Im reely smart. I dont want her to say that arownd Duncan. Hes gonna call me a nerd.  
Wenever we study now Duncan sits by Courtney. She still yells at him, and laffs at him too. Its relly weird. One minnet shes yelling at him and calling him names and then its like hes king funny. He yonned and streched his arm round her and she smiled and gave his chest a nice elbow. One time he said sumthing in her eer and she got really red. It was like she ate a fireball. I hope she gets reely mad at him one day. I think she could kick his butt anyday!

Tuesday

Courtney says its her last day to help me. Im kinda glad. Being smart is hard work. All we really did is go over more spelling and punchuations one more time. I lerned a lot, she said. Im kinda sad shes leaving. Shes way nicer than any of the teachers I have.  
And now that shes gonna go Duncans gonna go back to being meen to me. Oh man! This sux all arownd.  
I gave Courtney a hug (only cuz she asked) and went to go back to my room. I saw Duncan give her a kiss wile she was leaving. EW! I wonder if she asked for that to.

Friday

It was weerd.  
I dont have to see Courtney anymore cuz she didnt have to teech me anymore. But I walked downstairs to get some soda and I saw her sitting on the couch with Duncan.  
I bet cuz his grades suck worse than mine she has to teech him now. I just dont get why they need to study in the dark. And she never wore that wen she tot me anything.  
I gess shes leaving tho, cause now there kissing again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The end! Idk, I thought this sounded like a cool idea, so why not share it? DXC Rocks.  
R&R if you want, lemme know whatcha think!


End file.
